I am a Winchester (Season One)
by MaraDixen413
Summary: Young Remi is on a search for a Father she never knew existed. Before she knows it she finds so much more than she bargained for. With the help of her two new brothers Remi must face the supernatural forces to find her Father before its to late.
1. Remi Tager

**Screw me I have no accuse. Here's chapter one, for the last time.  
**

* * *

Remi Tager had not realized exactly how difficult it was to climb out of a group home window. The eleven year old held her breath as she dropped to the ground below, praying she hadn't woken up one of the other girls. She was supposed to be transferring tomorrow morning to a foster home, but that wasn't happening. She had heard all the stories about those places, some of the girls said it was worse than the group home, and she wasn't going to live in one. The reason she was in the group home was the fact a week before her mother had passed away, she had gone out to grab dinner and never came home. Drunk drivers were now on Remi's most hated list.

After the funeral, she had stayed with her aunt awhile, but soon learned that the women just wasn't capable of raising a child, so she made the arrangement for Remi to be placed in foster care, since the rest of her family was either dead or unreachable.

Remi huffed, as she stood and tried to wipe the grass stains from her jeans, they were already ripped so she decided just to leave it be. She bent over and grabbed the back pack she had threw out the window just a few moments ago and hoisted it up over her shoulder. Then she started walking, down the street to the bus station.

She was headed for South Dakota, an entire state away from her home in Kansas. She was going to meet a man named Bobby Singer. She had never met him, but had heard of him in the letters. After her mother died she was going through her things when she found a box in the back of the closet, filled to the brim with things like letters and strange necklaces, a small flask of water. One of the letters had the name "John Winchester" scrawled across the front. John Winchester was her father, she knew that much. She had heard her mother talking about him on the phone to one of her friends. Her mother had explained that she met her father after he had come to her for a reading, because her mother could see things. Remi wasn't sure if that made her a psychic, but her mother could always tell when people were lying, or when there just wasn't something right about them. Remi wasn't sure she believed in half the things her mother said, or the things she did. Like why there was salt painted on the window seals, and under the carpet, to keep away evil spirits her mother said. Or why sometimes people would come in the middle of the night, but she never could hear what they said, there voices muffled and hushed. She never confronted her mother on that one. But most everyone in town thought she was crazy.

She absently reached up to play with the small trinket around her neck, willing away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, it was a pentagram, and even she had to admit it was a bit creepy. But it was really all she had left of her mother, no matter how crazy she was Remi loved her.

The letter she had found in the closet read.

 _Judith_

 _My job is calling me again so tonight I'm packing up and headed out. Dean wanted me to say goodbye for him. I haven't told him and I doubt I ever will, its best I'm not around and you know it. But If you ever need help contact Bobby Singer at Singer Salvage. 700-555-555. Sioxfalls South Dakota_

 _J.W_

The letter had said if her mother ever needed help than to call, her mother was dead, but she was sure the rules still applied.

The darkness wrapped around her like a blanket, making the world look just a touch scarier. She would have gladly waited until morning, but she couldn't. The day before she had looked up Bobby's address on the computer at the front desk, along with swiping the money her aunt had left her. The air was humid, summer was just starting, but even so Remi pulled her grey hoodie tighter around herself, making her feel just a touch less lonely. She concentrated on the sound of her sneakers making tapping noises on the side walk, grounding her self and willing herself not to run back to the group home where it was safe. The hoodie finally got a bit to hot, so she pulled a rubber band from her wrist and used it to wrap her dark hair into a short pony tail. Her brown doe eyes kept shooting back and forth across the road, and into the houses that surrounded her. She jumped at the slightest sound, a dog barking, a kid about her age taking the trash out. Biting her lip and clenching her hands into fists she willed herself to go on.

She hoped this Bobby guy really knew her dad, and then caught herself wondering what he would be like. She wondered if he would even want anything to do with her, but pushed the thoughts away. She couldn't afford to think like that, or she might as well go crawl back through that window.

Finally she arrived at the bus station, and heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of the little light hanging above the bench where you waited. She sat down and took a look at her surroundings, and noticed a man and women talking on the corner. From the look on the mans face and what the women was wearing Remi decided she wanted no part in that conversation and drowned them out by going through her bag. She counted off all her supplies, including a plastic bag with her tooth past and tooth brush. A pair of jeans and a few shirts. A wallet with her money and the letter, then of course a picture of her mother.

She looked up at the sound of of the bus pulling up to the stop. The door opening to reveal the bus driver, who had a hesitant look on his face. Remi reached into her back pocket where she stuck her wallet and pulled out the amount needed, and handed it to him. He relaxed and closed the door behind her, continuing on their way. She moved to the back and sat down, resting against the window. She let her thoughts run then, finally being able to think clearly. She thought about John and wondered what his life was like, did he have a wife or a girlfriend. Did he have more kids. She hoped he wouldn't be mad at her for just showing up. The questions she kept asking herself made her head spin, an uneasy feeling started to twist in her gut. With out much hesitation she prayed, her mother had always been a big Christian and it was almost second nature to her. She wasn't really sure if she believed in God, and if she did why had he let her mother die. But still, she did what she had been raised to do. She didn't have anything to lose by just trying.

 _Dear God_

She prayed in her head

 _Please let this work out.. I can't live in a foster home Please let this fix everything... Amen_

She let her eyes droop closed and let the bus lull her to sleep, it would be along ride anyway. Her last thoughts revolved around Bobby Singer, hoping he would have the information she needed.

* * *

The bus had finally reached her stop after a day of travel. Her belly felt empty, and a head ache was starting to form. She hadn't eaten in a while, and when she did it was only something small. It was like she just couldn't bring herself to eat, not anything big. After her mother died she had spend two full days locked in the bathroom. She hadn't eaten at all then and when she got out all she eat was a sandwich. She ignored the feeling and focused on her surroundings.

South Dakota wasn't much different from Kansas, it was just as hot. She peeled her hoodie off and wrapped it around her waist, redoing her pony tail that had become loose and messy. Even then her hair still clung to her neck in an uncomfortable way.

She wasn't sure what to do next. As she glanced around the small town she had been dropped off at. It looked homey, people walked down the street with their kids. An old couple was sitting at a bench outside what looked like some kind of antique shop. She moved over to the bench and sat down, letting her eyes roam across the buildings and faces. She didn't notice the women slowly approaching.

"Hello?" The women questioned. Remi snapped her head around to too greet a women with brown eyes and shoulder length red hair. She was wearing a police uniform with a sheriffs badge clipped to it. Remi swallowed her fear and answered.

"Hi," She said plastering a smile onto her face.

"Can I help you", She asks, hesitantly. Remi just shook her head, trying to appear relaxed.

"I'm just getting ready to go find my Dad," She said, that wasn't a lie. But still as she said she realized how suspicious that sounded.

"Are you lost?" Thewomen asks.

Remi shook her head again. "Sorta, my Dad told me to meet him at Bobby's Singers.. he's my uncle. I forgot to ask where Bobby's place is at," She said quickly.

The women raised an eye brow. "I wasn't aware Bobby had any family."

Remi again just smiled, getting the handle on the lying thing. "Were more of just really close family friends. He did my dad a favor awhile back and now were just visiting."

The women nodded, "Well Bobby's is a pretty long walk from here, need a ride," She offered. Remi thought a moment, it was a really hot day.

"Sure, thanks," She accepted. The women smiled at her.

"My names Jody by the way, whats yours," She asked as she led Remi over to a police car parked by the side walk.

"Kat,' Remi answered. That wasn't a lie, her middle name was Kathleen.

"I have to ask, what is your dad thinking bringing you out to Bobby's," Jody asked once they were in the car. Remi frowned, hoping she wasn't getting herself into something bad.

"He's good, my Dad trusts him."

* * *

Finally the squad car pulled up next a rusty sign reading, "Singer Salvage". The house was big and a bit creepy looking, with a wrap around porch. Cars littered everywhere, stacked on top of one another and falling apart in corners. Remi could see a large metal building behind the house and assumed it was garage.

As she opened the door and climbed out Jody spoke, "Are you sure you're OK kid."

Remi nodded, "My dad's probably waiting inside," She smiled, then reached into the back seat to retrieve her back pack. She watched as the car pulled away, leaving her alone in the driveway. Reluctantly she started walking up the gravel path towards the door, until a low growl erupted from behind her. Remi's breath caught in her throat as the hair on the back of her next stood up. She grit her teeth and slowly turned around to greet the beast behind her.

It was a dog, a Rottweiler. His lips were curled, baring his sharp teeth. Low growls emitted from his chest and he stared at her. Remi noticed the chain keeping the dog from coming any closer to her, and silently thanked God for it. She inched further and further away from it until her back hit something solid, something breathing.

She jumped back and stared up at the man towering above her, she really had to start paying attention to her surroundings.

"Who the heck are you and what are you doing in my yard?" The man said with his light grey eyes cut at her. Remi gulped, this must be Bobby Singer.


	2. Lies

**Chapter Two. I completely changed this one so I hope you like it.**

* * *

Bobby Singer stared down at the little girl who had somehow found her way into his yard. She said nothing, just stared up at him with wide brown eyes.

He took in her appearance, a plain white shirt and ripped jeans, a hoodie wrapped around her waist, and a purple bag slung over her shoulder.

Runaway. Crossed his mind first, and he silently groaned. Knowing he was probably going to have to take this kid into town and set her home.

"You heard me kid what are you doing here," He snapped. He wasn't in the mood for this, he was supposed to be inside digging up some information for Caleb. Then he heard Rumsfeld barking and that led him to this kid.

He watched her wrack her brains for a few seconds before swallowing thickly.

"You're Bobby Singer?" She questioned. He rolled his eyes, his town drunk reputation kept him fairly well known among the brats in town that liked to sneak into his junk yard at night.

"Yes I'm Bobby Singer now will you please tell me who you are before I call the police and let them find your parents!"

The girl flinched at his tone and shrank a few steps back. He deflated a bit, sighing and turning his gaze to the sky.

He started to apologize when she spoke.

"I'm Remi Tager," She said steadying her voice. At the mention of her last name Bobby brought his eyes back to hers, and looked the girl over again.

Brown eyes flecked with green, dark hair that curled slightly. The more he stared the more he realized what was happening here.

"Balls!" He breathed, silently cursing John Winchester.

Tager was a name he hadn't heard in years, and he learned it from Dean. The boy had let it slip he thought his dad was seeing some girl from their last hunt, a women who hunters would go to for information on certain creatures. Then a few weeks later John had asked him to keep a look out for her, and if she ever needed her help to call him. That had been over a decade ago, the Tager name wasn't mentioned by any of the Winchesters again, and Sam never even knew.

Now he he was staring into John Winchester's eyes, or at least his mini me's.

"I'm looking for John Winchester... he's my Dad," She told him hesitantly.

Bobby nodded. Of course he was her Dad, the kid was spitting image of him, even more then Sam and Dean.

"How old are you?" Bobby asked, John had met Judith Tager around twelve years ago.

"Eleven," She answered, then reached into her back pocket to retrieve a worn leather wallet, not exactly what most girls her age preferred to carry. She pulled out a photograph and a folded piece of paper. She handed them to him and he let his eyes rake over the photo. A women with dark hair and kind blue eyes stared back at him, she was holding the hand of a little girl around three or four. Remi, was the baby, same brown eyes and hair.

The letter just told him the same things john himself had told him twelve years ago.

He had only seen her once around nine years ago, while he was visiting Pamela she had been sitting on her couch. He learned she was staying with her for awhile, trying to get herself a new place after he old one had burned up in a fire. She had a sleeping toddler wrapped up in a Winnie the pooh blanket next to her.

Bobby hadn't paid much attention, hadn't connected the two. But now he was, and he could kick himself for being so ignorant.

"I guess you better come on in then, seems like I have to clear up somethings," he sighed, mentally cursing Missouri Mosley who had steered the Winchesters in his direction more than 19 years ago.

The little girl, Remi, sighed in relief. Bobby wasn't sure if she should be feeling so safe anytime soon.

He led her into the house, subconsciously kicking stacks of books over to the side, and clearing off the kitchen table. At least most of the time the Winchesters called first.

"Sit down and tell me what the heck your doing here," He ordered. Remi nodded, and sat down at the table. Bobby went to the fridge, and poured a glass of tea, then grabbed the little flask he kept and poured a bit of holy water into it.

He put the glass in front of and and watched as she took a sup, the holy water not affecting her a bit. He was silently relived, that he didn't have to tell John he found his child but she was possessed.

He took a seat across from her and asked to her to explain.

"My mom's dead," She said bluntly, biting her lip and staring at her hands folded in her lap. Bobby said nothing and waited for her to continue.

"I found some letters and stuff in her closet, John said if she ever needed help to call you or something. So I need help," She said firmly. He could see a spark in the girls eyes, as scared as she may be she had her daddy's stubbornness.

"I'm sorry about your Mama," He told her earnestly. She nodded, and bit her lip again, nervously wringing her hands. "But why are you here, shouldn't you have family.. or be in a foster home," He asked hesitantly.

In an instant anger flashed across her face, and her little hands clenched into fists. "I have a aunt who doesn't want me and a Dad who I can't find. As for the foster home, I'm supposed to be, but I'm not going back," She said firmly.

Bobby nodded, he could respect that. But he wondered if she knew how much safer she'd probably be in a foster home, he wondered if John even knew anything about her. He said to look out for Judith, he hadn't mentioned a kid.

"I'm not going to lie, I haven't spoken with your Daddy in a long time," He said, remembering the night he pulled his shot gun out and pointed it at John Winchester's chest, he watched her little face darken. "Better get a hold of your brother instead," He said quickly. His boys on the other hand were a different matter entirely, they would always be welcome.

* * *

Remi frowned, surprise was etched into her face. "Brother?"

She had figured since her Dad left her he probably didn't want kids, if he even knew about her, but he did have more. Was he married. She doubted her mother would ever end up in an affair or something like that.

"His names Dean, a lot older than you. Last I heard from him he was hunting something up in New Orland's.. but I bet he'd come down for this," He explained, he was still staring at me funny.

"What do you mean, hunting, something," She asked. Panic flashed across his face, before being pushed away.

"Yeah, he likes traveling around, hunting game. Sells the pelts and brings the meat to me," He said covering up his mistake. Remi didn't believe him, he was hiding something. The guy was weird. The books that covered his house, weapons hanging from the walls, the wall of phones. Lots of phones, different colors and sizes, with masking tape underneath them labeled things like, FBI and Homeland Security.

"What are you?" She questioned, looking around the strange house. Bobby sighed, and followed her gaze.

"I know a lot of people.. they ask me for help sometimes?" He explained carefully. "The phones are labeled different things because those are the different people a I know," He lied.

Remi was used to people hiding things from her, used to being protected and sheltered. From what she wasn't sure, the world maybe. But no matter how hard people tried she always saw through their lies, even when she was little, her Aunt, who had been fairly close to her mother, and even let Remi and her mother live with her awhile, could never convince her of Santa or the Easter Bunny. She was always trying to turn Remi into a "Normal" child, even if Remi was pretty normal. She went to school, had friends, listened to music, she could never figure out what her aunt was talking about. Now looking up at Bobby Singer, she could tell he was good, even through his gruff exterior. But he was still lying to her, but since she could tell he was good, he couldn't be doing anything to bad. So again she decided she'd live with his lies, as long as things didn't get too weird.

"OK, sure. But about Dean.. he'll help you find my Dad?" She questioned, seeking truth in the mans eyes. She felt relief when he have her a genuine yes.

"Then what?" She asked, as Bobby started to get up from his chair. He stopped, thinking his answer over carefully, Then he spoke.

"Well just cross that bridge when we come to it, kid," Was all he could tell her.

Remi nodded, and prayed and hoped this wasn't all for nothing.


	3. Dean

**Hey guys sorry for the delay, I just can't win with this stupid computer. So updates may be a bit further apart than normal. I already had this chapter written which is why I can post it but my others still need a lot of work.**

 **One question. How long do you want these chapters to be. One big long chapter for each episode separately or do you want me to break them up into parts?**

* * *

Three days passed, Remi had been staying at Bobby Singers house for three days while her brother finished up his "hunt". Bobby had called Dean but he didn't answer, so he left a message. There wasn't much detail, just get down here fast because it has something to do with your Daddy.

She had been mulling over theory after theory on what her brother was really doing, what him and their father were, because they weren't hunting. The facts just didn't add up. But over the past few days things were starting to connect. Her mother had raised her with an open mind, she believed her mother could see things, most of the time, and that maybe there could be supernatural things out there. And Bobby's house was full of information on them.

Remi sat on the bed Bobby had made up for her upstairs, decked out in a Superman bed spread and Batman sheets. She wasn't sure why the gruff man had them but didn't think it was important enough to mention. Maybe he did have family who came to visit, but apparently not often. She laid there flipping through a book on ancient cultures. Bobby had said he was interested in old stuff like this, and Remi decided it was true. He had practically millions of books stacked up on different topics. She had already read through one on Greek mythology, and a smaller one on Latin runes. She really wished Bobby had some Stephan King.

Outside the sun came in through the open window, the room had been pretty musty, since it used to hold a bunch more books, that Bobby stored in the garage. The fresh air was a welcomed change, considering the rain that had been coming and going. A much better alternative than the heat.

Remi was playing a scene on human sacrifices, (Creepy but cool) in her head when a loud rumble drifted through her curtains. She frowned, and closed her book so she could get up and look out the window. Bobby hadn't gotten any company since she'd been there, and from the looks of his house he didn't get much at all. So the sight of the sleek black car pulling up the drive way could mean one thing.

She went strait down stairs, and made it just in time to hear a loud knock on the front door. She peeked into the living room to find Bobby's desk empty, and she had just came through the kitchen. He must be out in the garage, leaving her to answer the door.

She opened it up to greet a man, with spiky blond hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing a shirt with a flannel over it covered by a leather jacket, (Odd considering the heat that still lingered?), and jeans with holes in the knees. Hanging around his neck was a strange little amulet, stranger than her pentagram.

At the sight of her the man smirked, his eyes widening a bit. "Bobby taking in another stray?" He chuckled. He moved to push past her into the house, and Remi let him. He was tall, very tall. He looked as if he could snap her in half if he wanted. She thought it best to just let him in. But besides his appearance. There was something about him, something good like Bobby had, but something else to. Remi didn't know what it was but it tugged hard at her.

She watched him set his bag down on the table, and then go to the fridge and take out a beer. He seemed right at home here, as he turned to look at her. "My name's Dean, any idea where Bobby is," He asked.

Dean, her brother. He was a bit different than she imagined, she expected him to look like her, with dark hair and eyes, but he was the opposite.

Remi started to answer him before a voice at the door grabbed both of their attentions. "I'm right here you idjit and thanks for greeting me," Bobby snapped, no real heat behind it. Dean grinned, and pushed off the counter he was leaning on to stand in front of him.

"Been awhile," He smirked, then he nodded his head toward her, "Taking in borders?"

Bobby rolled his eyes, "I wish, which reminds me as to why you're here," he said sarcastically, his eyes drifting to the brown eyed girl watching them both curiously.

Dean turned to look at her, like he trying to figure her out. Then the anxiety of the situation caught up with her and Remi suddenly decided she didn't want to hear what Bobby said to Dean, didn't want to hear a summary of the past few sad events repeated. So before Bobby could even begin to explain, Remi moved around her new brother and darted out the screen door, letting it slam shut behind her. She jogged over to the labyrinth of cars Bobby had lining his yard and chose a path. She let the sound of nearing thunder fill her ears as another storm moved in, she let her legs move her further and further out, wanting to get as far away as possible. Dean would more than likely know where their father was, then John would decide whether or not she could stay. If he said no she wouldn't know what to do, she couldn't go back, where would she end up? She clenched her fists so tight her nails began to create moon shaped bruises into her palms. She didn't like this, she missed her mother.

* * *

Dean Winchester had faced a lot of things in his young life, at twenty six he had seen more than a war veteran. Faced creatures at age eight that would send a grown man to a nut house, seen things that would turn any normal person insane, but at that moment while his surrogate uncle's words echoed in his head, made him fear more than all of those, his mind registering it under another person to take care of.

That kid is your sister.

He had said it bluntly as soon as the little girl darted out the screen door. At first Dean had just smirked, assuming Bobby was joking with him, but the sobered at the mans serious look. "M-My what!?" He snapped, slamming his beer on the table, earning a glare from Bobby.

"You heard me. Your Daddy's and moron, remember that girl he dated all those years ago?" He asked. Dean went through the short list of who he ever suspected his father had been with, until he remember the one he had met when he only fourteen. She had been nice, stitched up his arm while his Dad burned the body of their latest kill. Ten year old Sammy had been allowed to watch TV in the living room instead of having to go over the hunt with Dean, John already training his young mind.

"Tager?" He asked hesitantly. Bobby nodded.

"She's dead and her kid needs help, Your sister needs help, needs a place to live," Bobby said with a pointed look. As if to say, _how you gonna fix this one_.

"But how? I mean, yeah obviously, but.." He couldn't think of the right questions to ask.

His face was pale as he swallowed whatever lump he had stuck in his throat and moved to look out the window, he watched as the girl with short hair and a Matchbox 20 T-shirt vanished into the car lot.

"What am I supposed to do with her?" He asked, already dreading the discussions to come.

"Get your Daddy over here to deal with it, this ain't your problem," Bobby snapped, he had always been big on John fixing his own mistakes instead of dumping them on Dean's shoulders. But Dean just groaned, feeling a head ache bubble to the surface.

"That might be a bit of a problem.." Dean began, earning a worried look from Bobby. Him and John hadn't spoken in almost three years, but Dean knew they were both better friends than let on. One stupid argument didn't erase 19 years of friendship.

"Oh now what?" Bobby sighed, leaning on a kitchen chair.

"I don't know where he is Bobby, I got a weird voice mail a few days ago, besides yours, from him. Ran the scanner through it and picked up a voice in the back ground, I think he's in trouble.. I was actually on my way to pick up Sammy when you called," Dean explained, running a hand through his spiky hair.

Bobby frowned. "Been awhile," He pushed, looking for a bit more information.

"Yeah, has," Dean snapped, meaning the conversation was over.

Bobby rolled his eyes but didn't push any further. Sam, was a touchy subject. "So he was on a hunt?" Bobby questioned, "Best you head down there and check it out.." He said reluctantly.

Dean looked back toward where his sister had disappeared. "What am I going to do about her though?" He wondered aloud.

"Take today, talk to her. You can head out in the morning," He shrugged. "Maybe you could bring her?"

Dean turned again to look at Bobby, his eyes wide. "Are you kidding me! She's a kid for crying out loud!" Dean snapped.

Bobby glared at him, "No crap. But she's also a Winchester and if she wants to meet John she's going to be learning about this crap soon anyway," He reasoned.

Dean stopped, "You mean she doesn't know?" He questioned. Bobby nodded.

"Then why the hell is she here? She's going to get herself killed out there," He groaned, raking a hand down his face, then grabbing the beer off the table and taking a sup. He was probably going to need the extra support.

"She's got your Daddy's blood running through her veins Dean, she wont be able to stay in the dark for long. She's part of this now whether you like it or not, I did some research a few days ago. Her mother was involved in a hit and run, but her body had been completely incinerated, not natural. Whatever killed Judith could be after her too. So you might as well start training her, making sure she can protect herself. She doesn't have to be a hunter."

Dean ran a hand down his face, knowing what Bobby was telling him was true. He just hated he'd pulled yet another person down this hole his father dug. He knew once you became a hunter there was no going back, you didn't get out. He was headed for his fairy tail living brother's place right then. He just wished the kid had never found them in the first place. "Fine," He grumbled, discarding his beer on the counter then leaving the kitchen and stepping out onto the porch, he let his eyes scan the yard looking for where she might have gone when a loud crack of thunder shot out and rain began to drizzle for the millionth time that day. Dean picked a path and started walking, hoping he found her before they both got soaked.

* * *

 **Please follow and review.  
**


	4. Siblings

**OK guys just a disclaimer. I LOVE METALLICA, and would never dis it in real life, but for the sake of this story and Remi's personality, deal with it. As for any All Time Low fans out there, we rock don't we!**

* * *

Remi continued to walk as the rain pelted down on her head and shoulders, matting her dark hair to her forehead, and her clothes stuck uncomfortably to her skin. It was just a shower, it would pass soon, that didn't make it any less depressing.

As she walked the emotions she had tried so hard to keep under control bubbled to the surface. Every little feeling she'd been holding since the day the police arrived at her door to tell her, her mother had died, every little piece of grief that had stacked up into a high tower, shattered.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, and in an attempt to control them she only ended up turning them into sobs. Big sobs that racked through your body and made your chest hurt and your throat feel like it was on fire. She ended up climbing into an old pick up truck, her knees clasped tightly to her chest, and she let the sadness wash over her. Let herself shake and cry.

She wanted her mother, her home. She wanted her mother to hug her and sing to her. With her gone it felt like a layer of her had been stripped clean, leaving her with a lonely empty feeling.

Finally the sobs began to subside, turning into sniffles and hiccups. The rain had begun to lessen, but not nearly over.

A sudden wrapping on the passenger side window made her jump, and shrink back into the seat she was sitting in. Her eyes widened, and her face reddened even more at the sight of Dean standing outside the door. When she looked up at him he must have caught a glimpse of her face, because then he was pulling the door open and climbing inside.

His hair was plastered to his head as well, and his jacket was damp.

"Sucks doesn't it," He said bluntly, causing her too look back up at him in confusion. He bit his lip before continuing, "Losing your mom, I was really little when I lost mine, but I still remember her," He explained softly.

He didn't seem to comfortable now, and she guessed he had a reason.

"Sorry," She mumbled through the sleeve of her shirt that she was hiding half her face in.

Dean started to fidget slightly, the tension in the car filling. Almost to the point it was suffocating. Desperate to break it Remi asked the first question that came to mind.

"Where's John?"

A pained look flashed across Dean's face, and for a moment Remi was scared something happened to him, before he spoke.

"I'm not sure."

His answer caught her off guard. She frowned at him, her eye brows pulling together.

"Is he _hunting_ ," She pried, stressing the last word. Panic appeared in Dean's eyes as they widened, and he stared down at her.

"Um-"

"I don't know what you guys are hiding.. but I'm going to figure it out," She snapped.

Dean sighed,and ran a hand through his hair, "Please don't. What we do, its not for kids, trust me I know. So please just don't be trying to get tangled up in something you have no connection with," He pleaded.

Remi was taken back by his response, she hadn't expected him to admit it. So used to having people sugar coat it. But she knew he was wrong, she did have a connection to it, she could feel it.

She could sense the pain in his voice, she could see it in his eyes. So she left it alone, for right now.

"Then how are you going to find him?"

Dean's eyes brightened slightly, "I'm going to grab Sammy, I'm gonna need his help," Whoever Sammy was Dean seemed to be pretty excited about seeing him.

"Who's Sammy," She questioned, unwrapping herself from the ball she curled up in and letting her sore limbs stretch.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Please tell me Bobby told you about Sam!" He asked, clearly shocked.

She shook her head, and turned sideways in her seat to face him, crossing her legs underneath herself.

Dean just frowned and shook his head, "I can't believe he didn't tell you about Sam?" He continued.

"Dean!?" She pushed, pulling him back on track.

"Sam's our brother too, middle kid I guess.. won't he be thrilled," He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Remi stared at him, her mouth agape, before coming to her senses. "There's more of you!"

Dean grinned and laughed, a smile to stretching across Remi's face as well. Her eyes were still red from crying, and her lip was puffy from biting down on it, but the smile on her face was a great contrast.

"Alright kid listen, back to the serious stuff," Dean said as he sobered, trying hard to wipe the smiles away. Remi did as well and braced herself for the impact.

"I'm not sure how long its going to take to find Dad, even if I can get Sam to help me. Until then maybe it's best if you stay here with Bobby," He suggested. Then leaned back to see her reaction.

At first Remi wanted to flat out tell him no, but if she had told her mother, or any other adult that, she would have been in big trouble. So instead she decided to plead.

"You can't! I need to see John and I need to come with you," Dean must have been expecting this, because before she could finish he was climbing out of the car, the rain was dribbling to a stop.

"Not up for discussion, my jobs not for kids," He stated firmly. Remi grit her teeth and followed after him.

"I came here from Kansas all by myself, I've been living in a group home for the past week! You can't just right me off as another kid?" She pleaded.

"Sweetheart that doesn't make you grown up, that makes you a flight risk," He said rolling his eyes.

"But I can do it! I could help?" She sighed, tagging along on the older man's heels.

"What did I tell you before, you do not want to get involved with me and my family," He told her.

Remi glared at him, her hands clenching into fists by her sides. "Well I'm family to!" She snapped.

Dean stopped and looked back at her, regretting his slip up. "How old even are you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Eleven and a half," She told him reluctantly.

He smirked, but said nothing, and continued to walk back to the house. She trudged after him slowly, working up a plan to get him to change his mind.

She could hide in the back of his car, or she could find out where he was going and follow him on a bus, but that would be to risky.

She and Dean stood on Bobby's porch, both of them soaked in rain and Remi's face still red. Bobby opened the door, expecting to grip them out, only to see what a mess they'd created. He sighed and cursed under his breath, before ordering them to stay on the porch. Then he brought them towels and forced them to wait outside until they dried.

* * *

Later after the rain had stopped and the Salvage yard had started to dry, Dean parked 'Baby' in the garage, hoping to tune her up a bit before he had to make the drive to California. It was a full days drive but with him behind the wheel he was betting he could cut that in half.

He was on his back under the car, Metallica blaring from the ratio he had sitting on the work bench, changing the oil, when he spotted a pair of bare feet standing next to him, then crouch down to reveal a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Whats wrong with it?" Remi asked watching him work.

"One, its a _her_. Two, nothing, just changing her oil," He answered.

She grinned, "Her? You know its _just_ a car?"

Dean's clenched his jaw and sighed, "She is not _just_ a car! She is a _1967_ Chevy Impala that you will treat with respect!" He stated.

Remi giggled, making the frustration grow. He hated when nobody could fully comprehend how amazing Baby really was.

He watched her stand back up and move out of his sight. Then suddenly his music stopped playing. And a horrible noise erupted from the speakers.

Dean struggled out from under the Impala, and made a dash for the ratio, quickly switching it off.

"Hey!?" Remi yelped. "I was listing to that?"

Dean scoffed, "What the heck even was that?"

"That! Is All Time Low, and they're are amazing," Remi snapped. Flipping the ratio back on, letting the racket flow through the speakers again. Dean pushed her hand away and switched the station back to the oldies, before the station was changed again!

"Would you stop that!" He said through grit teeth, getting rewarded by her sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh yeah you're really grown up," He mocked.

"Says the jerk fighting with an eleven year old!" She smirked, making the agitation grow even more.

"Ya know your really pushing it ya little brat!" He snapped.

"Sure old man!"

"I'm Twenty Six!" He defended.

"What the heck are you two doing!?"

Both their heads snapped around to see Bobby standing in the doorway, a smirk stretched across his face.

"She's changing my music!" Dean told him, a slight high pitch in his voice.

"He's listening to Mullet rock!" She countered.

Bobby shook his head at them both. "Well you're definitely siblings that's for sure," The man chuckles.

Dean turned his glare to the girl beside him, who was giving him one with equal attitude.

Bobby kept on laughing before he turned away, muttering something about, _Freaking Winchesters_. Leaving the pair to sort out their music troubles alone.

"James Hetfield!" Dean said firmly.

"Alex Gaskarth!" Remi pushed.

"Alex What!?"

* * *

Remi laid in her bed, her mind still reeling from the days events. In only one day she met a long lost brother, found out she had another one. Found out the tragic truth one liked to listen to mullet rock, and that he hated All Time Low, and MCR.

But her mind kept returning to one subject. How was she going to convince Dean to take her with him. She wanted to meet Sam, and help find their father.

It was all because of that stupid job Dean kept talking about, too dangerous. It had to be something to do with the supernatural, had to be. She just couldn't put it all together yet.

Her heart still ached from her melt down earlier, and she still felt a twinge of embarrassment since Dean had found her in a compromising situation. She hoped that wasn't what turned him against her, the fact she had acted like a child and ran away to cry. She knew though crying was the logical thing to do when your parent dies, but she was supposed to be at least pretending she could handle it all.

Her head began to ache, her chest getting tight. She pushed the thoughts from her head and rolled over, burying her head in the pillow. She would worry tomorrow, she still had a day left to change his mind.


	5. Sucker

**Hello guys, happy to report after this chapter we jump into the series and meet Sammy (Happy Fangirl noises)**

 **I've decided to split each episode into parts, I'll title the chapter for that episode so there's no confusion.**

 **Chapters are going to be spaced further apart, since I have to study each episode and the creatures and stuff. Plus ya know I have those annoying things like school and chores.. and (Shudders) Human interaction.**

* * *

The next day Remi woke and discovered Dean had left, not to California, but on a grocery run. He would be gone for an hour at the most, leaving Remi with time to explore. She got up and got dressed, wearing one of the T-shirts Bobby gave her, it was Dean's one he left from his last time there, it was better than the same shirts she'd been wearing the past four days.

Outside the ground was still wet and Remi's shoes were still drying off from her last trip through the rain. So she settling for climbing bare foot into the attic.

The attic of Bobby's house was as dusty as the rest, if not more. And a considerable amount creepier.

Boxes were stacked into towers and furniture sat there with sheets draped over them, all casting eerie shadows on the walls. There were more books as well, but with closer inspection, Remi realized they had nothing to with anything Supernatural.

They were regular books, Charles Dickens, C.S Lewis, Stephen King, Hemingway, there was even a few mystery novels.

She wondered why Bobby had all these books packed away, and replaced with books like his. She made a mental note to confront him about it later, but for now she just tucked one of them into her back pocket to read later and continued on her search, for nothing in particular.

She grabbed hold of one of the first Boxes she'd seen, and opened up the duck taped front with the pocket knife she'd slipped from Dean's room.

Inside were things she really hadn't expected to find, toys. There were little action figures and comic books, matchbox cars and army men, along with a few Lego blocks hidden in the corners. At the bottom was a little box, and when she opened it she was very pleased to find she had actually found something useful.

The first was a picture of a small family. A man with dark brown hair and eyes, sat on the hood of a sleek black car, with closer inspection she recognized it right away as the one Dean had drove up in. On the man's lap sat a little boy with lighter hair, she couldn't see his eyes, they where squinted in the sun light. And on the man's left side stood another boy, a bit older, with dirty blond hair, around his neck hung a funny little amulet.

This was a picture of her family. Her father and Dean, apparently Sam too. In the picture, Dean looked young, but older to, a teenager. Sam was still stuck in that baby stage, and she concluded this photograph had to have been taken soon before or after she was born.

The next was definitely of Dean, still younger but not too much. His hair was a lot longer, but he had a beer in his hand so he was at least twenty one, if that mattered to him. Standing beside him was another man, A LOT, younger, a teenager. He had shaggy hair that hung over his eyes, which were definitely hazel. This one must be of Sam, and what he would look like today.

The sound of a car coming up the driveway caught her attention, Dean was home. She put the pictures into her pocket and jumped up from her spot were her legs were already going to sleep, and scattered down the attic latter. Careful not to fall and break her neck.

* * *

She met Dean at the door, and he grimaced at the sight of her. Bracing himself for what he knew was to come.

"So?" She questioned.

Dean put the bags he had in his arms on the kitchen table, then turned to look at her. "So What?"

She sighed, "So have you changed your mind!"

He shook his head and turned back to the bags, and started putting their continent away. "I thought we already settled this," He sighed.

Remi took a seat in one of the chairs, and started peeking through the bags. She smirked, and pulled out a notebook and a box of colored pencils.

"Who's are these?" She questioned. Dean looked up at her and then to the pencils.

"Your a kid.. you like to color, better than having you mess around with Bobby's stuff," He stated, pulling a Twix bar out of one of the bags and handing it o her.

"What if I didn't like Twix?" She said ripping the wrapper open.

"Then I would have switched your Twix with my M & M's," He smiled, pulling out a bag of peanut filled M & M's.

She took a few bites of the candy before she remembered the photographs in her pocket. She pulled them out and laid them on the table, catching Dean's eye.

"Is this John?" She asked tapping the older man in the photograph.

Dean nodded, and took it from her, studying it. "Where did you find this?" He asked.

"Bobby's attic," She answered.

"What the heck were you doing up there?" Dean smirked, handing the photograph back to her.

Remi shrugged and pulled out the next one, and handed it over to him. "And this is Sam?"

Dean stared at this one long and hard, clenching his jaw. "Yep," He answered simply.

Remi frowned. "I thought you where excited to see him?"

"I am.. its just that.. we haven't really seen each other in awhile, left on hard terms," He said regretfully.

Remi stared down at the picture of the two boys, they looked happy? Sitting on the steps of Bobby's porch.

"What happened?" She asked hesitantly.

Dean hesitated, before answering. "I told you that you didn't want to get mixed up in the crap we do, me and Dad. Well Sam was in it too, deep. He didn't want to be, he wanted out, my Dad wanted him in. We got into this big fight, well they did while I watched, and then next thing I know Sam's out the door headed for the bus station," He said bitterly. He finished putting the grocery's away and then took a seat at the table, a beer in his hand again.

Remi was tempted to ask again what he did, why it was dangerous. She was almost positive it was something supernatural, like her mother. The books and the weird charms every where, the flask of water she found like her mother had, and the salt lines on every window seal. But she knew that wouldn't work in her favor at the moment, so decided to push the other thing.

"I want to meet Sam," She said firmly, maybe he could even clear things up for her. "And I want to find Dad too, I need to come with you Dean!"

She watched him look at his hands, biting the inside of his lip as he thought. A spark of hope shot through her.

"If I take you with me.. _If_. You have to do whatever I say. Let me do the talking, and If we find Dad don't be too disappointed if he tells you the same thing I did!" He warns.

A grin broke across her face. She got up from her chair and rushed around the table, wrapping her arms around Dean's neck.

"Thank you!" She felt him stiffen, surprised at the contact, and then she released him and darted for the stairs.

"I'm gonna put my stuff together!" She yelled.

* * *

Dean watched Remi rush up the stairs. Confused at the sudden 36 the moment had taken.

"Sucker," Dean snapped his head to the door way of the living room, to meet Bobby's grinning eyes. The man was leaned on the wall smirking at him.

"She made a good argument?" Dean defended.

Bobby laughed, "You just got manipulated by an eleven year old," He teased.

Dean clenched his jaw again, before taking a swig of his beer.

"Why the heck are you always watching us!?" He grumbled. Making Bobby laugh more and turn away, heading back into his living room to his study.

The more he thought about it he realized how much trouble he was going to get out of that kid. She was like his Dad, to stubborn to let anything go. But unlike his father she argued, didn't get angry and storm away to do the job himself. No she was like Sam, stayed and argued with you until she did get her way and then gloat at the fact she suckered you.


	6. Monsters

**Here is is guys, the beginning to the most horrible, amazing, heart wrenching, awesome, journey I've ever taken. I hope I do it justice. Next chapter we'll get proper introductions, but this seemed to fit well.  
**

 **P.S I know the first part wasn't mandatory but this scene is the scene that started it all and I had to throw it in.**

 **I do not own Supernatural or any recognizable plot lines, I only own Remi and my Netflix account.**

* * *

Supernatural: Pilot.

Dean had left Remi sleeping in the back seat of the Impala as soon as they pulled up outside Sam's apartment building. It was almost three in the morning and Dean had wished he'd got here a bit earlier.

He pushed himself through the window, he'd climbed up the fire escape. The door was too risky, he didn't need Sam slamming it shut as soon as he saw him.

Once he was standing inside the small hallway his curiosity won, and he slowly started inching around the dark apartment, letting his eyes roam and take everything in. This was Sam's home, and that was strange to say, strange his little brother really had seemingly got out of the life they led.

He was in the living room, walking around and taking it in. From the looks of things, and the clothes scattered around, a girl lived there as well. So either Sam had a really awesome roommate or a girl friend. A girl friend?

Suddenly the breath was knocked out of him, right way he turned and aimed for his attackers face. He dodged and ducked and even got in a few hits himself, before finally he was knocked to the floor, holding the man underneath him, the light shining from the window above them shined down on the man's face.

Sam.

"Whoa easy tiger," Dean said grinning down at his little brother.

"Dean?" Sam said breathing heavily. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Well that's because you're out of practice," He teased.

Then Sam's knee connected with his side, sending a shot of pain through his ribs. Then he was underneath, looking up at his brother in mild shock.

"Or not," He grunted, "Get off a me." Then Sam helped him to his feet, and he realized in the last two years Sam might have even grown an inch. It still baffled him how tall his little brother got, who was not so little any more.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, heaving slightly.

Dean smirked, and pushed Sam lightly on his shoulders, "I was looking for a beer."

Light bathed the room, and Dean and Sam both turned their heads to see a very pretty girl standing in the doorway, wearing shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt.

"Sam?" Says the girl, with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes.

"Jess!? Hey. Dean this is my girlfriend, Jessica," Sam introduces hesitantly, his eyes darting back and forth between the two.

Dean puts on a grin, letting his eyes roam up and down.

"Wait.. your brother Dean?" She asks pointing to him. Sam nods, and Dean gives him a look before moving closer to the girl.

"Oh I love the smurfs," He says, letting his eyes glance at the cartoon characters on her chest. "Ya know I gotta tell ya, you are way outta my brothers league," He smirks. He glanced out of the corner of his eye, catching his little brothers eye roll, the reaction he'd been fishing for.

"Just let me go put something on," Jess says, turning and pointing toward the bedroom. Dean shakes his head.

"No no no, I wouldn't dream of it... seriously," He grins, biting his lip as he stepped back toward his brother, who was glaring disapprovingly at him.

"Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here and second, talk about some privet family stuff," He says keeping the smile on his face.

 _A whole lot ta family business_ , He thought bitterly.

"But uh, nice meeting you," He winks.

"No," Sam states, finally jumping into the conversation, he crossed the room to stand next to Jessica, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Whatever you want to say you can say it in front of her," Sam says firmly.

"Okay," Dean says clenching his jaw, wondering when Sammy got so big and bad, "Dad hasn't been home in a few days, and I need to show you something," He tells his brother trying to keep his voice level.

"So he's working a miller time shift, he'll stumble back in sooner or later, as for whatever you wanted to show me, if it was important you would show me here," Sam says clearly agitated.

Dean ducks his head and nods, He would have if it wasn't passed out and drooling in the back seat.

He looked back up and fixed his brother with a hard gaze.

"Dad's on a _hunting_ trip.. and he hasn't been home in a few days, and I _need_ to show you something."

He watched Sam's expression change right away, his eyes glazed over and his jaw clenched.

"Jess excuse us."

* * *

Remi was woke by voices. It took her a moment, to gain her bounds. She was in the Impala, it was dark, her face hurt from being pressed into the seat cushions. She glanced up to the front seat, mild panic at the fact that Dean wasn't there, until it clicked in her mind that he was one of the voices.

She laid as still as possible, listening.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Questioned an unfamiliar voice. It was Sam, it had to be. Who else would call John Dad? Besides that he mention the hunting trip. The great Winchester mystery.

"I'm twenty six dude!?" Dean stated clearly offended. Remi bit her lip top keep from laughing, the memory of the day before resurfacing.

"All right here we go," He continues, and Remi wishes she could she what he was doing. "So Dad was checking out this two lane blacktop just outside of Jericho California," Dean explains. Checking out? Like a detective. "About a month ago this guy." She couldn't see what he was doing but she assumed he was showing something.

"They found his car but he vanished, completely MIA," Vanished?

"Centennial highway disappearance," says the strange voice, "Andrew Carry missing?" Missing, maybe John _was_ a detective, but that's not too dangerous? "Maybe he was kidnapped? _OK there was the dangerous part_ , Remi thought.

"Yeah well, here's another one in April," Dean says, and she hears a thump. "Another one in December 'Oh four' 'Oh three' 'Ninety eight' 'Ninety two', ten of them over the past twenty years," Dean spoke.

"All men same five mile stretch of road," Dean says, he continues talking, explaining to Sam how he hadn't seen or heard from their Dad in three weeks.

"Then I get this voice mail yesterday," Dean says, and Remi perks up. Voice mail? She hadn't heard anything about that, why would Dean keep that from her, well... along with everything else.

She thinks Dean has pressed play, but can't hear what its saying. Finally she sits up in the car and opens the door, coming around the edge of the Impala to face the two men.

"Jesus Dean!?" Gasps the taller of the two. Remi had thought Dean was tall when she first met him, she had at least expected Sam to be the little brother Dean said he was.

"Dean?" Remi said, here eyes locked on the tape recorder in his hand. "When did you get that?"

Dean put the tape recorder back into the trunk, and looked over to Sam. "This is what I needed to show you," He said stretching a tight smile onto his face.

"Sam this is Remi.. Remi this is Sam," She turned to Sam and couldn't see much from the dark, but she could tell he was surprised.

"Where the heck did she come from?!" He snapped in his older brothers direction.

"Dad?" Dean answered hesitantly. Sam shook his head.

"Where the heck did Dad get her?"

Dean sighed, and Remi bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud. "Sammy. She _came_ from.. Dad," He said stressing the word come.

And all the sudden it clicked in the older man's brain, and the blood drained from his face. "Hi," Remi greeted quietly, fidgeting under the attention.

Dean grabbed his gaping brothers attention again, and gave him a hard look. "Now will you help me find Dad, because I think we need to clear things up?"

Then after a moment of hesitation Sam nodded, and looked over at Remi again.

"J-just let me go tell Jess," He mumbled, before turning and heading up the stairs back to his apartment.

Remi used this moment to her advantage. "Where did you get that!"

"Rem, I told you there are things-"

"Bull crap! Tell me the truth," She snapped, stepping closer to stand in front of him, that's when she saw it, out of the corner of her eye. The trunk of the Impala, filled to the brim with weapons, knifes and guns and things she'd only seen in movies. She looked back up at Dean, with wide eyes. Serial killers had crossed her mind once or twice but she shrugged it off, now she wasn't so sure.

"Rem, I can explain this," He assured hesitantly, weighing his options. Remi just kept staring at him.

"You know were hunters, and that our job is dangerous, Remi we hunt.. things?" He stopped at the last part, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Of what?" She pushed.

Dean clenched his jaw, before looking up at the dark sky. "Monsters Rem, we hunt Monsters and Ghosts," He dead panned.

Remi stood there, her eyes wide and her fists clenched. The thing she had been suspecting all along, just got confirmed. All the sudden the safe bubble popped, her image of the world shattered. Her mother hadn't been crazy, neither was Bobby, or Dean and John. Their job, was hunting.. monsters. She believed them.

Dean snapped his head up when the door opened, Sam coming back out with his bag slung over his shoulder. He got up to them and stopped when he saw Remi.

"Is she OK?" He questioned his older brother. Dean nodded slightly, and Remi nodded as well. Then she turned and climbed into the Impala, laying sprawled out on her belly across the back seat. She closed her eyes and listened as the boys climbed into the car, using hushed voices as Sam asked a million questions.

Remi would meet Sam proper tomorrow, but for now she laid there and replayed what Dean had said over and over in her head, until she felt something heavy drape over her, Dean's jacket, and then she let sleep take hold.


	7. Not a chapter

Hey guys,

I'm just going to be honest, and Id like to apologize for not updating.

I have an Anxiety. Its so bad I'll have panic attacks over the most normal things that I just can't seem to grasp. One thing I've started freaking out about is not updating fast enough, or not getting a story out fast enough. It sucks but unfortunately I can't help it.

Just in case your worried, I'm not quitting the site or anything, or abandoning any of my stories. Its just that I can't get them all updated fast enough without working myself into a freak out. So here's my new thing. I need to take a small break, It should only be a week or two long. During this break I'm going to work out a schedule or whatever for my stories.

To the fans of my Supernatural Foster AU, you guys are amazing and patient, and I thank you. By the end of the week I'll try my best to have a new chapter for you guys to resolve the cliff hanger I left you on.

To the I am a Winchester fans, I'm working on the Sam chapter as fast as I can without killing myself.

To my Boaz Priestly fans, I haven't abandoned it, I'm just working out the outline since I decided to switch somethings around. But the next chapter should be posted around the time I post a new chapter for I bet my life.

To my Redeemed fans. Little Ray will be back, I actually just started the next chapter in my notebook. In a week, I promise.

To my Seeing you again Fans, I'm still trying to work out the knots in the plot line but I should be back soon.

To my The end of the world fans. This story is tripping my brain out, but I'll try and get a chapter out when my break is over.

Any other stories I have not mentioned of an hold for the time being, but I will be back. I will not start any new ones until ALL my current stories are finished.

I'm really sorry guys, I really am. I'll see you in a week and hopefully I'll have my life straitened out by then.

Peace out.

~Mara


	8. Music

**Hey guys I'm getting back into the whole groove which means I've again begun writing Remi's journey with the Winchesters, this chapter she officially meets Sam. Please review and please tell me if you like it and if I should or should not make chapters longer?**

 **P.S I wrote this on my phone so I edited it to the best of my ability so bare with me...**

* * *

Sunlight glared harshly through the Impala's windows, heating Remi's face and hair. Her head ached and the heat wasn't doing much to help. She pried her eyes open, enough to make out the back of Dean's seat and that it was definitely around midday. She yawned, breathing in the smell of gasoline and stale air.

She pried her cheek up from the leather seats, and sat up slowly, her head spinning at the new angle. She blinked a few times, trying to grasp her bearings.

"Not used to sleeping in cars, huh?" came a sympathetic voice. Remi turned her gaze toward the front, meeting the light hazel eyes of a man sitting in the passenger seat. He pursed his lips when she didn't reply, and looked back down into Dean's box of cassettes he was holding, his shaggy brown hair falling over his forehead.

"I used to hate it, always bugging our dad to stop at a motel or something," he said, studying one tape especially hard while avoiding her eyes.

Our dad, he said. This was Sam, now that she was able to see him in the light.

Memories of the night before washed over her like a wave, settling deep into her chest like a rock. She grit her teeth thinking she was going to have to carry that weight for her whole life, the fact that now she knew monsters existed, and the fact that her family hunted them.

"I'll get used to it thought, right?" She asked, figuratively speaking more about the monster revelation than the car.

Sam, not knowing this just scoffed, a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth, "Yeah, I even started to like it after dad gave the car to Dean, it was like we were camping nomads."

Remi nodded, as she was remembering the picture she'd found in Bobby's house. She tried to match it to the man sitting in the front, he still had the same shaggy bangs, and the same hazel eyes that couldn't really decide what color they wanted to be. But he was taller, much taller than Dean.

"Where's Dean," she asked, staring out the window toward the gas station they were parked near. It looked like they were in the middle of nowhere. Nothing but fields around them and a small shed built up on the little hill across the road. The air smelled like dirt and oil, but not necessarily in a bad way. It all seemed fitting, like they belonged out there. She doubted monster hunting brought much attention, on the back roads where nobody really looked or cared too.

"Inside grabbing us some heart attack food," He said, clearly disapproving of Dean's eating habits.

At the mention of food Remi was suddenly very aware of the emptiness in her stomach, and frowned realizing she couldn't even remember the last time she really ate. Even at Bobby's the most she ate was a few crackers and peanut butter sandwiches. All else had tasted dry and flavorless, and it had been that way for the past week since her mother died, and the time spent at his place. To get her mind off it she stretched the kinks out of her stiff muscles, making a mental note that if she was to continue sleeping in the back she needed to get a blanket and a pillow.

She sighed again, feeling at a lose as to what she was supposed to be doing. Boredom and hunger growing with every passing second. She scooted up so she could lean over the front to see what cassettes Sam was looking at in an attempt to fill the space.

"Dean said I wasn't allowed to touch those," she said to him, remembering the long day before as she and Dean traveled to Standford. She had tried to convince him to let her listen to a few of her songs, but he wouldn't have it. He kept on playing all the songs her mother used to torture her with. The memory the old songs brought was bittersweet, and slightly comforting. A little piece of her old life was transferred into her new one. She only wished it was a more entertaining aspect.

"Dean says a lot of things," Sam answered simply, making no move to stop rifling through the tapes anytime soon.

Remi sat back in her seat again, staring out at the dusty back road again, trying to find something new she missed. All as her thoughts gnawed at her, prompting her to ask Sam more questions. She wanted to ask him about John and hunting, and wanted to get to know him better as well.

She didn't know what to do or how to handle the situation. She'd always imagined what it would be like to meet her father. She had planned out what she'd say to him and what she'd ask. But brothers were a different story, this was entirely different territory.

"I'm not gonna get to be normal anymore... am I?"

She couldn't say why. But for some reason it felt like something big was about to happen. Somthing was changing, a story line being unwound and re-written. A few days ago life had been about simply finding her father and finding a place to live with no real plan at all. Now she knew monsters existed, and that her family hunted them. Her family and maybe even more people out there. She couldn't just live normally anymore, she couldn't see how.

Sam looked back at her, before nodding slowly. Gritting his teeth together.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly.

Before Remi could ask him why, Dean's voice cut through the air, and they both turned to look at him as he made his was across the parking lot with his arms full of chips and soda with a wide smirk planted across his face.

"Breakfast?" He asked, holding the bags out for view.

Remi locked her eyes on a bag of Doritos and a can of Pepsi. They would be hers even if she had to fight the two giants for them.

"No thanks," Sam said disapprovingly, staring at the supposed heart attack food with raised eye brow. The previous conversation seemingly evaporated and the tension was broken.

Dean handed the bags through the window for Remi, and she snatched the Doritos right away. Dean nodded at her with a smile, before turning around to begin filling the Impala back up for their trip to Jericho California, she assumed to find John.

"So how'd you pay for this stuff," Sam asked offhandedly, "You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

Remi's eye brows creased in confusion and a little worry. Gritting her teeth to keep from asking her own questions.

Dean turned and met her eyes, running a hand through his spiky hair as he thought.

"Did you steal them?" She asked. Dean frowned, then he shot a glare at his younger brother before turning back to her.

"Come on kid? Hunting isn't exactly a pro-ball carrier?" he shrugged.

"But that's stealing, right?" She asked, chewing her bottom lip. Her mother wouldn't want her stealing? Once she'd taken just a few more pieces from the candy jar at the bank, and her mother forced her to return them. If she was so strict to enforce that, she was probably turning in her grave about now.

"From the government yes, we are stealing. But hey, they steal from us all the time, and we're even doing them a service? Besides.. all we do is apply for the cards, not our fault they send 'em"

Sam rolled his eyes, before tossing Remi a half sympathetic and nearly encouraging smile.

She nodded as she opened and dug into her practically stolen Doritos, wheels of thought turning in her head.

"A service?"

"We hunt the monsters their too stubborn to see, kiddo. I call that a service, like exterminators," Dean said proudly, finishing up before climbing back into the car. "I call it our pay check."

Sam huffed, rolling his eyes, but he was smiling.

She let her eyes drift back and forth between the two brothers, that seemed like they were in their own little world, and that she was merely an observer. She felt foreign, stuck in the back seat as if she didn't belong. Without really thinking she tucked her Doritos under her arm, and climbed up and over to sit between the brothers, earning amused looks from the both of them.

"Well hello?" Dean grinned. Remi simply grinned back at him, before turning to Sam and looking down into the box, her lip curling in distaste.

"Right?" Sam smirked, then leaned over her to look at his brother, "I swear man you gotta update your cassette tape collection?"

Dean frowned, "Why?"

Remi snorted, lifting one up in view. "One, their cassette tapes?"

"Yeah, and two?" Sam said snatching the one Remi held, before grabbing others, holding them out in display, " Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?"

"Its the greatest hits of mullet rock!" Remi agreed, the whole thing feeling very much like an intervention. Dean glared at the both of them, reaching across her and snatching the box away from Sam, setting it the floor board below his feet. He picked out a tape of his own, popping it into the Impala's cassette player.

"Well house rules guys, especially you Sammy, driver picks the music, shotgun and minors shut their cake holes," He said spitefully as he started the engine.

Remi groaned, before shrugging and leaning on Sam's seat to balance her as Dean pulled out of the parking lot. 'Back in Black' began to blare through the ratio, screaming voices and loud guitar solos and drum rolls through the speaker.

"Its Sam now, Sammy was a chubby twelve year old," Sam informs the elder Winchester.

Dean cranked the music up louder, "What!? I can't hear you the music's too loud!?"

The trio pulled out onto the road, the Impala's breaks squealing as Dean pulled out too quickly.

"Whoa," Remi laughed, gripping the back of Sam's seat tight to keep from getting thrown in the floor board. Sam's hand grasps her shoulder, holding her steady as he tosses a glare in his brothers direction.

"Man, we got a kid with us now?!"

Dean shrugs his shoulders, "Hey she's living with us for awhile, she's gotta learn to live the Winchester way, you can take it, can't ya Rem?"

Remi nodded, moving to rest her shoulder against Sam's for better stability. It felt good to be able to lean on someone again, no matter how figuratively.

"I can take it," She answered firmly.

If this was the Winchesters story, she would just have to weave herself into it.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

They drove for most of the day, trees and houses passing by in a blur. Remi watched it all, counting red mail boxes silently in her head to pass the time. But she liked driving, especially when she got to sit up front. She watched the scenery rush past almost hypnotically.

The first few miles she had tried her best to hold back, making sure not to rest too much on Sam. But he was busy making calls and hardly noticed as Remi rested more and more against his shoulder. It was hard to sit strait for so long sitting in the middle where you technically weren't supposed to sit.

The middle Winchester hung up his phone, snapping it shut and letting it fall into his lap, before turning to look over Remi at Dean.

"All right. So, there's no one matching Dad's description at the hospital or morgue, so that's something I guess?" He announced.

She swallowed thickly, an uneasy something growing in her gut. "John couldn't actually be.. dead could he?" She asked carefully. Losing her mother almost killed her, so losing that last ray of hope would just push her off the edge. She doubted Sam and Dean wanted a little kid to look after. Sam was even going back to Stanford later, for a job interview, and Dean had hunting. Maybe she could convince Bobby to let her stay with him?

Her thoughts were cut short though, as Dean pointed out something ahead. There on the bridge in front of them sat a car, with police men littered around it and bordered off with police tape.

Dean slowed the car to a stop, cutting the engine and the ratio. Remi watched curiously as he leaned over and popped open the glove compartment, pulling out a little box. He opened it up, revealing dozens of little I.D's, a younger Dean with long hair and a familiar face from the pictures at Bobby's house. They all had different descriptions, F.B.I and Homeland security to name a couple.

The phones in Bobby's house clicked together at last and it all was starting to make sense.

"You've been doing this for a long time, haven't you?"

Sam stared at her in confusion, before turning to Dean for answers. The older brother frowned and shrugged.

"We can tell her the whole story later, right now, lets go!"

They both climbed out of the car, Dean stuffing his new badge into his pocket along with Sam, before he looked over at her.

"Duck down, state rangers don't normally have kids tagging along with 'em," He said.

She ducked down in Sam's seat, just enough to not be seen but to be able to peek over. She watched them approach the two officers searching the car, and whip out there badges. All they seemed to be doing was talking, so she sat back and let her eyes roam around the car.

Little carvings under the dash board caught her eye.

 **S.W** and **D.W**

She stared at them for awhile, the sloppily carved letters of Sam's initials and the careful ones of Dean's. Her chest ached at being left out again, and anger rose up for the first time at John. She wasn't sure why exactly, just that she wished she had gotten to grow up along side Sam and Dean herself. She'd always wanted siblings. Her mom did her best and that was enough, but didn't every kid want somebody to be there for them when their parents couldn't?

She sighed, and grit her teeth. She found her brothers without her mother or John's help. Now she was even on an unofficial hunt with them, after Dean made it clear she really wasn't, she elected to ignore that decision.

The more she thought the more she realized how angry she was at her father, and even her mother a bit. But Fate it seemed was on her side at the moment, and she'd take it while she had it.

Voices drifted toward the car, coming close up onto the side. Remi watched quietly as their shadows darkened the windows, then just as quickly as they came they vanished.

When they passed she poked her head up to watch three men in uniform stop Sam and Dean as they headed back to the car, questioning them. She held her breath, waiting for them to get caught, heart pumping in her chest. But the men simply pushed past the brothers, heading up to the crime scene.

Then the brothers where climbing back into the Impala, a little ticked off at each other but gave no explanation as too why? Dean shooed her back over to the middle and then the car was started and music was sifting through the speakers one again.

"Who were they?" She asked, watching the men carefully as Dean pulled the Impala away from the bridge and back onto the road.

"The real state rangers," Sam said bitterly, putting their I.D's back into the box.

"We didn't get caught so chill out," Dean responded.

"Jerk," Sam mumbled.

"Bitch," Dean countered.

Remi rolled her eyes, grabbing the I.D box from Sam and searching through the different job descriptions.

"So here's what we found out," Dean finally said as he began to fill her in on the information he gathered from the police. Remi listened closely as she leaned on Sam's shoulder again. Feeling a little proud of the little family she found, no matter how short term or unstable it may be.


	9. WiFi trouble

**Hey guys I've been without wifi for awhile now and this is the first time in forever I've been able to post anything but the bad news is it's now gonna last. I'm not sure when it'll be back on permanently but until then I've been writing chapters in my notebook and don't have time to convert them into the computer. Please bare with me guys, I'm trying.**


	10. Pentigrams

The morning's revelations hadn't changed, and the rock that settled in her stomach had done nothing but grow bigger.

She hitched her legs higher, in order to keep up pace with the walking skyscrapers ahead of her, who strode on with their eyes skimming the streets, searching for the girlfriend of the missing boy. Apparently she was around somewhere, putting up missing persons fliers.

Her eyes roamed the sidewalks too, but she found it difficult to notice what they where doing. Her mind kept drifting back to the new world she'd accidentally uncovered, that until now had been covered up underneath a film. A film that seemed to split the world into halves.

As far as she could figure, there were two. The top half, that sat on the surface, where there were normal people with jobs and kids, and then the half that sat underneath in the dark. The hunters. Somehow, in the matter of a month it seemed, she'd ripped herself a hole in the film, and fallen down, down, down into the rabbit hole. Their trip here had become less about finding John it seemed, and more about solving the mystery. In Deans words, if they followed the trail, they'd find dad.

There didn't seem to be much of a trail to follow though, they were walking the street, looking for a girl who may or may not know where her boyfriend went? Was this like all hunting, was it all based on hunches like these, was it all chaotic luck?

"Come on squirt," Dean was looking back at her, a half smile worked on his lips, "-we ain't got all day."

She sucked in a breath and released it with a huff, waiting until Dean turned around before taking a few wide steps in a sort of awkward jog, just to close some of the space between them. Her sneakers slapped loudly against the pavement, loud enough for Sam to look back at her, forehead creased in confusion and eyebrows raised. She shrugged her shoulders, pressing her lips into a thin line as heat flooded her face.

It seemed like such a small thing maybe to somebody else, but to Remi it was more. What would she do on a real hunt if she couldn't keep up with the brothers on the street, Dean had already warned her once, and now Sam was noticing her clumsiness. She'd listened closely to Dean over the last couple of weeks, and she'd heard the tone in Sam's voice whenever a word about John was mentioned, it wasn't hard to see both brothers had a certain level of fear- respect, for their father. He was strict, or harsh, he would have to be wouldn't he? She'd think so if she had to hunt monsters, which was becoming reality more and more by the second. To think, a few days ago she'd begged Dean to let her come, and now she just wanted to go back and sit in Bobby's attic with all his books.

Dean spoke, and Remi put away her thoughts for the time being. They were putting a damper on the otherwise nice day anyway. "That her?"

"Yeah," Sam answered, as they turned a small corner. Remi side stepped them, almost running into the street, to get ahead. She felt like she was walking to the bus stop from home, caught again behind Martha Danes and Jennifer Gardner. The two of them took up the entire sidewalk, no room for another, and Remi was left trying to keep up behind them, the third wheel, the useless one.

She bit down on her cheek, hard, willing away the bad thoughts again.

Amy, she assumed, having heard the brothers talking about her in the car, looked up at them as they approached. She was stapling a flier to a post-it board, half-haphazardly with one hand and a bulky staple gun, her other hand holding the posters in the crook of her arm and her bag in the other.

"You must be Amy? Troy told us about you," Dean starts easily, "I'm Dean, this is my little brother Sammy, and the baby Rem. We're his uncles.. and aunt."

Amy nods, and Remi watches her eyes flicker over the three of them, lingering lightly on herself. Maybe she would trust them if she was here, lots of people trusted others with kids. Her mother told her if she ever got lost, when she was younger, to just look for somebody with kids?

"He never mentioned you to me," Amy says, frowning as she pushes her papers closer to her. She seems to abandon the direction she was heading in, as she turns on her heels and heads down the street. Remi looks up at Dean, waiting for plan B, before he starts after her, Sam right behind him. She bit back a groan and trudged after them again, finding Dean's baby more and more appealing, even listening to Dean's old people music sounded better than to walk behind those two.

"Yeah well that's Troy for 'ya," Dean grins, letting the lies roll off his tongue. "We aren't around much you see, we're up in Modesto."

Now Sam cuts in, "We're looking for him too, and we were kinda asking around?"

Amy turns back, and almost says something else, before her eyes dart across the street. Remi's eyes follow, landing on the girl coming up behind them, within a moment she was by Amy's side, touching her shoulder lightly shooting accusing stares in their directions.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Amy, nods her head, but before either of them can say anything else Sam grabs hold of the situation again, "We just want to ask you a couple questions?"

* * *

Remi slide in over next to Sam, as Rachel and Amy got comfortable across from them, and then Dean after her, sandwiching her between them. It was a tight fit, and Remi figured Sam was more in touch with the wall than he'd like to be. But then again, she was more in touch with the both of them than she'd like to be. Dean had a bony elbow, that he used to jab her in side until she scooted over more, giving Sam the option to either hug the table or melt into the wall. But Sam was stubborn, meaning he used his shoulder to shove her harder into Dean, who retaliated by simply making himself comfortable, and letting his elbow overlap onto Remi herself, letting Sam follow in suit, meaning she was stuck behind and in between them both. She grit her teeth, biting back a protest, deciding it better to take a punch then start an entire new fight all over again.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home," She sat curled into her friend, looking quiet comfortable, "He said he would call me right back? But he never did."

"He didn't say anything strange? Or out of the ordinary?" Sam prodded, leaning forward with his hands clasped together, giving Remi a little room to move her arm.

She shook her head no, "Not that I can remember," as she fiddled anxiously with the chain around her neck, spinning it in her fingers. Remi didn't think much about it, until it struck her. The little crisscrossed star.

"Hey..? I have one just like that," She pulled her own out from underneath her shirt, holding it out to view. Unlike Amy's, hers shined when the light reflected off it. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Sam eyeing it carefully.

"Troy gave it too me," Amy scoffed, smiling softly, "-mostly to scare my parent's 'ya know, with all that devil stuff."

Sam reached over and plucked her own pentagram charm from her hand, flipping it over, studying it closely. Dread suddenly seeped into her chest, as she remembered skimming through Bobby's books, seeing the same symbol over and over again, and the many movies she'd watched using it to summon some ancient evil being.

"Sammy-?"

"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing." He said it matter of factually, as if he'd studied for a quiz. He dropped her charm and it thumped against her chest.

"..Okay! Thank you unsolved mystery's." Dean leaned forward, dismissing Sam's geek out, and asking the girls his own question. "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything...?" He tilts his head, smirking as he prods for an answer.

The two shared an uneasy look.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk."

Sam and Dean both leaned forward, and with Remi's shoulders caught between them, she did too. They both clasped their hands together, before simultaneously, "What do they talk about."

Like that Stephen King movie The Shining, those creepy ghost twins who stand in the hallway.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago."

Dean snaps his head over to look at Sam, who's nodding at Rachel while she talks, not paying attention. He moves to Remi nudging her shoulder, she looks up at him, raising en eyebrow, before he leans down and whispers.

"See, now we're getting somewhere kiddo, there's always some kinda trail."

She rolled her eyes, squirming out from between them and sitting back in the seat again, crossing her arms to listen to the rest of the conversation. She wouldn't let Dean have the satisfaction of know how close he was to reading her own thoughts from earlier. So maybe hunting wasn't just a chaotic mess. That didn't mean she'd be any good at it.

"-still out there somewhere, she hitchhikes, and whoever picks her disappears forever."

Sam and Dean nod their heads, and Remi can almost imagine the wheels in their heads turning, connected somehow so their both thinking the same thing. Probably something about the hunt, about the ghost girls legend. Where as all she can think is where is John and how much has he figured out yet.

* * *

"We just had breakfast?"

She walked along side Sam, who was checking his phone as they walked, which made him slower and easier to keep up with.

"We were in a diner, you can't expect Dean to go into a diner and not stuff his face somehow," He answered, staring down at his phone, smiling at her and his screen both.

"Who are you talking too?"

"It's just my girlfriend Jess checking in, making sure I'll get home on time."

She hummed, nodding her head. "So you're going back, when?"

"Monday. I've, ah, got a law school interview."

She nodded her head, not sure of what else to say. It had happened again, another awkward pause. It hadn't been like this we her and Dean, they had hit it off right away. But Sam was different.

She spotted the Impala not to far away, and sighed. She couldn't let the conversation just die, he was her brother after all. He would go back soon and who knows when she'd be able to see him again, let alone get to know him.

"Why did you look so hard at my necklace earlier, and does it- does it really protect you?"

He smirked, "It wasn't plastic, like Amy's, yours is real silver, it's like acid to a lot of the big bad out there."

She nodded, worrying her bottom lip, and looking down at her charm again. Her mother was a help to hunters, and she knew about the monsters. She knew about silver, and holy water and salt, which had to have something to do with it too. She had always had all these pieces, always had them right in front of her face. What she couldn't figure out was if she was too ignorant, or just too stupid to put them all together.

"Don't think too much about it Rem, it's probably just a precaution. Dad used to give me and Dean stuff like that all the time, just to make us feel safer, 'ya know?"

She nodding, gritting her teeth and breathing in, loosening some the tightness in her chest. She hoped Sam was right, and that all the crap piling up around her was just taking it's toll. It made her want her mom, right then and there, so she would at least have someone to talk it over with?

* * *

 **I've rewritten this chapter, four times, it keeps getting deleted, over and over again and I am so frustrated, I am ready to cry. Because of this, I'm so sorry this is crap, I keep having to re do it word for word and its 2 in the morning. I just want to say, so much has happened in my absence, I'm talking character deaths, and people going top-side, and of course the freaking spin-off. Congratulations guys and their wives, on the twins and Odette, more love in the supernatural family.  
**

 **And I'd like to say I've figured out the direction I'm taking this in, this entire season thanks to my twelve year old hazy mind, went into this with no outline or vision or the future at all, and because of that this entire season is sort of like the nitty gritty low budget pilot, and after it's done, and I begin outlining the next seasons I'll be making a few changes. Some parts of the original supernatural story will be the same, because of crucial character development, yet other things will be entierlly from my head, so that this story doesn't become as redundant as previous sisterfics, and neither you guys of me will get board. I hope you guys don't mind, and hang on while I get this bumpy beginning sorted out. I'm just trying to find the groove this story belongs in.**

 **So like I said, I rewrote this so many times and I can't even comprehend serious editing. I just want to send up a flare.**


End file.
